Religion
Introduction Witches and non-witches, for the most part, share the same religion that there are numerous gods, deities, demi-gods and other revered creatures. However, which god or gods are worshipped varies from society to society and individual to individual. Definitions: God = A 1st generation god, supreme in power and authority. Deity = A 2nd generation god, lesser only to the 1st generations but still 100% god. Demi-God = half god, half mortal. Guardian = God or other who watches over but is not the creator of the watched. An Angel. List of the Gods & Deities & Demi-Gods Adroa The King of Gods. He created the planet and the sky and the dieties but the creation exhausted his energy. He fathered Sycorax and Artemis, one of illogical magics and other of natural magics, with the original idea that they may be used as his power source. At this time they were lesser gods; deities, but his two daughters impressed him so much that he blessed them both as supreme gods. In doing this, Adroa gave up all of his god powers, causing him to perish. When he died he created the only land of life Artemis did not; Annunaki. Sycorax Goddess of magic, the sky and the Creator of Witches. Goddess Sycorax is revered by witches. She is also loved by those who consider witches to be a gift to the world. However, she is usually not actively worshipped because it is commonly believed that she was killed by Tempest and that while she tied, she hid her magical gifts within animals so that they may continue her work. She is believed to have been a giant sky-dragon and that when she died her corpse turned into the island ring called the Eye of Sycorax. Tempest Deity and Guardian of nature, Tempest is revered by druids. She protected and maintained nature's stability, reporting the needs of nature to Artemis and Were as well as often carrying out the orders of the both of them. However, it is considered that her magic powers were not as extravagant as Sycorax. Jealous of the goddess of magic, she sought to hunt and consume Sycorax in order to gain her powers in the belief that it would make herself stronger. It is often believed that the real reasoning for her attacking Sycorax was in order to prevent a terrible chaos that plagued the land and with her powers alone, she could not stop it. Whatever the case, the two battled and while Sycorax had power, Tempest carried technique and skill. The fight ended with Sycorax's death. However, after the battle Tempest was mangled and near death herself. In order to survive, Tempest went to Annunaki and slumbers in peace until she can regain her strength. Tempest was never able to consume the body of Sycorax. Artemis Goddess of the wild. Artemis is believed to have created all of nature's life both plant and animal. She is the virgin mother of Tempest and Ryujin. Artemis is one of the most commonly worshipped Gods by any culture, particularly druids and shamans. Seshat Deity of wisdom, knowledge and writing; goddess of architecture, astronomy, astrology, building, mathematics and surveying. Seshat is worshipped commonly by humans and those who pursue human-like activities such as those listed above. It is believed that she may not have been born a goddess, but was such an amazing human that Sycorax used her magic to make Seshat a goddess. Ryujin Deity and Guardian of the sea. Ryujin is described as being a giant sea-dragon and brother of Tempest. While she maintained the land, Ryujin maintained the sea. His personality is described as being serious, assertive and merciless. It is believed that Ryujin was in love with Sycorax and when she died, hid as much of her corpse as he could deep at the bottom of the sea in hopes she may one day regenerate herself. Despite having a usually tempermental personality, there is no hinting that he was ever angry with Tempest. It is collectively believed that the chaos brought to land that drove Tempest to such desperation was Ryujin's own doing. He is often worshipped by soldiers for his merciless strength and by merchants and sailors who put their lives and belongings to the mercy of the sea on a daily basis. Were Diety of death, nature and judgement. While Artemis creates nature, Were causes the destruction of it. In doing this, he keeps nature from having too much of a surplus, causing insability and possibly collapse. It is believed that his greatest achievement was creating winter, which allowed the world to rest for a season in order to assure its health as well as eliminate those not strong enough. After Adroa's death, Were took the role as the god-authority, even though Artemis and Sycorax technically have authority over him. Were is worshipped as commonly as Artemis, but despite his even-tempered nature, his worshippers tend to be begging for mercy and luck from Were. Often prayers will request Were also convince one of the other gods deities to aid them. It is believed that Were brings that await reincarnation or that will never reincarnate, to Annunaki. It is this belief that keeps mortals from stepping foot on Annunaki's land. Chaac Diety or Demi-God and Guardian of weather. After Sycorax's death, Ryujin became uninterested in touching the land Tempest and Sycorax's blood was on. Artemis and Were worried for Ryujin's duties of water over the land so they turned to Seshat for assistance. Seshat invented an axe that gifted its user with immortality and the power over weather. The axe was named Chaac. Artemis and Were created challenges for mortals and the most worthy of them all they gifted with Chaac's axe. It is believed that the deity is changed often because mortal's mind can become exhausted or corrupt over time. Hathorne, Ex-Chaac Hathorne is believed to be one of the first, if not the original Chaac. However, Hathorne became aware that certain witches could control weather-type powers. Hathorne came to quickly hate witches. He reacted by going to the non-witch leaders of the world and telling them that witches were monsters, bringers of chaos. In fear, non-witches started a war against witches and those allied with witches. The war killed millions before Prospero was finally able to defeat Hathorne and put an end to the war. Prospero Demi-god of magic. Prospero is the first witch and son of Sycorax, believed to have been birthed from Sycorax's blood mixing with the soil. Prospero is described to look and act very human. His power impressed the gods and he was put in charge of his mother's past duties. He does not have the unfathomable power that his mother did and that is why witches are still born. Prospero is believed to pick each and every individual who shall be born a witch. It is also believed that if Prospero were to die, there would be no more witches ever born. He is worshipped greatly by witches. There is a theory that Prospero, while possibly indeed the first witch, is not a demi-god or directly Sycorax's child, but instead simply the most powerful and intelligent witch. Revered Species Many species are viewed as more beautiful, intelligent or powerful than others, but these do not compare to the most revered species. These creatures are viewed as semi-godly, not normal but blessed. Whales It is believed Ryujin was once a even-tempered deity, but when Sycorax died, he filtered his kindness into a new creature; Whales. Whales are amazing creatures that defy normal large mammal biology and it is said the reason for this is because they are half sea dragon. For example, many whale species are known to live for 200 years or more, which makes them viewed as semi-immortal. Whales, even non-witch individuals, are said to carry the power to bend and move with the water they live within. They often work as guardians for the waters as well as possible protectors if any deities or gods choose to kill Ryujin. Whales are revered by all as a blessing from Ryujin. When a whale washes on shore dead, it is viewed as a great gift. The entire body of the whale is used by the locals in a variety of ways such as art crafts, food, fertilizer and fuel. When a whale washes up dead on shore the locals will often hold a festival. When a whale washes onto shore alive it not only becomes the effort of locals but the entire country to rescue the whale. It should be noted that whales are revered as such, not dolphins. Anti-Witch Religion; Axeans While many people do love witches, there are cultures and individuals that are against witches and witchcraft. Non-witches follow a book written by Hathorne called The Axe of Witches. Anti-witches are called Axean, and once they take violent action are referred to as Witch Hunters A common belief is that because Tempest murdered Sycorax, witches search for revenge by convincing the world they mean well but are actually destroying the world until it is inhabitable by non-witches. Along with that belief is that witches use their powers to puppeteer the great rulers, controlling the world to their benefit. Eating witches without hatred for witches does not count as Witch hunting. Hunting of witches involves the destruction of witches simply because they are witches, not for the sake of food. In fact, it is often believed by witch hunters that if they (or any other non-witch) consumes witch flesh that they have become tainted and must be purged of the contaminents or else be murdered. Witch hunting is unfortunately common but Witches view themselves as guardians of nature--but not a part of it--and thus have no right to fight back against witch hunting, they can only evade it. Witch hunting also will accuse blue-eyed non-witches as "witches with no powers", and must too be destroyed or have their eyes plucked out. Once blue-eyed non-witches are killed the Witch Alliance can take action to protect the non-witches. If no violence is brought on blue-eyed non-witches then it is up to the non-witch community to protect their witch guardians. Often times this can lead to social chaos and riots.